


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Efflux of the Soul [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jim being cute and little, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jim wants snuggles but Bones and Spock are being big meanies and not giving him the attention he deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble thinking of what to do in this installment, and eventually, I came to the decision to not have this series be very plot oriented. It's mostly gonna be a bunch of little stories about little!Jim and his caregivers

Jim's room, as the largest of crew quarters, became the base of their operations, so to say. All of his caregivers started spending more and more time in there when they had down time. Over the next few weeks, the box of toys and little paraphernalia had slowly filled up to capacity. It was sure to happen with the way Jim's caregivers loved to spoil him. They had managed to get a bigger bed so they could all squeeze in comfortably. 

Nyota was spending some much needed time with her friends since she had had babysitting duty alone the previous night. She loved Jim with all of her might, but handling him when he was energized and excited was hard enough with all three of them. When it was just her alone, she needed time to recuperate afterward. 

So, for the night, Spock and Bones were watching Jim. Thankfully, Jim was in a quiet mood and was content to just sit on the floor with his coloring books and crayons. He had his stuffed tiger, which he had named Rajah, resting on the floor beside him. While he colored, Bones sat on the bed reading a novel he had picked up last shore leave and Spock went over reports on his PADD. It was a quiet, easy evening. 

That's why it was a surprise when Jim suddenly sat up and huffed. 

"Your body language suggests agitation. Is something wrong, Jim?" Spock asked without looking up from his PADD. 

Jim only pouted and crossed his arms, turning his head away. 

Leonard sat up straighter and asked, "Darlin', tell Daddy what's botherin' you."

Still, Jim snubbed them. 

Spock set his PADD down and leaned in, "Jim, if you do not express what is troubling you, Leonard and I cannot help you."

Jim deflated, his petulant pout melting into a sad frown. He still didn't speak up, though. As mouthy as adult Jim could be, little Jim was typically much quieter. Still, he was being unusually silent, and Bones was beginning to think Jim had sunk low enough into his headspace that he had gone nonverbal. Taking that into account, Leonard continued with new tactics. 

Leonard rooted around in the bedside drawer until he finally fished out the item he was searching for. He held up a command yellow pacifier, adult sized for Jim's comfort, and cooed, "C'mere and sit with Daddy, Jimmy. I got a binky for you."

Spock simply watched as Jim grabbed Rajah and clumsily climbed onto the bed. Jim simply opened his mouth as he crawled towards Bones, letting his daddy stick the pacifier in his mouth. Leonard hooked his hands under Jim's armpits and pulled him close, halfway in his lap. He smiled warmly when Jim sank into the embrace, worming his way even closer. Jim buried his face in Bones's chest and mumbled something incoherent. 

Leonard idly ran his fingers through Jim's thick, blond hair, "What's that, pumpkin?"

Jim pulled back and slurred almost indistinctly around his pacifier, "Wan' Papa too."

Bones looked over to Spock and shrugged, "You heard the baby. Come on over, and snuggle up."

Spock got in bed on the other side of Jim, close enough that the half of Jim that wasn't in Leonard's lap was now in Spock's lap. Jim giggled and let his cheek rest on Spock's arm. Spock smiled at him, "Your mood has drastically improved, ashal-veh."

"Jimmy just wanted some good ol' affection, right, baby?" Leonard said, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of Jim's head. Jim nodded, nuzzling up to Bones and dropping Rajah in favor of hugging Bones.

"I see."

Bones gave Spock a small, comforting smile, "Don't worry, Spock. You'll get used to being a papa. It just takes practice."

Spock stared down at Jim and petted Jim's hair in an attempt to show his affection. He was surprised to feel a warmth blossom in his chest as Jim looked up at him with bright, blue eyes. He couldn't hinder the smile appearing on his face. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Okie doke. It's short, but there it is. By the way, Ashal-veh means darling in Vulcan. If there's something you'd like to see in the future, send me a prompt in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
